PADRE
by Recortavidas
Summary: Los tres tuvieron un padre diferente. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de pérdida y el dolor es el mismo. Serie de viñetas.


**.**

**PADRE**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** Los tres tuvieron un padre diferente. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de pérdida y el dolor es el mismo. Serie de viñetas.

**Personajes:** Sam, Dean y Castiel

**Clasificación: **T

**Género: **Drama, angustia, familia y sobrenatural.

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

**Spoiler: **Sí.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eric Kripke, The Warner Bros., y The CW Network. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro y con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N.A:** Corta historia de tres capítulos que forma parte de **"A TALE SUPERNATURAL"**, una categoría creada por mí para abarcar relatos como este, de corta duración y con capítulos sin relación entre sí, aunque con un tema central. También es mi regreso a la escritura, después de algún tiempo –mucho, mucho tiempo- fuera del campo narrativo. No quiero dar fechas de publicación ni promesas de pronta conclusión, ya que estoy poniéndome al día con mis pendientes y quería relajarme escribiendo algo nuevo, corto y un poco sentimental. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**PRIMERA VIÑETA: CUANDO ÉL MURIÓ**_

* * *

John Winchester se había convertido en una leyenda viviente, labrándose su propio camino como uno de los mejores cazadores de toda la historia, en menos de dos décadas. Casi todos los que estaban involucrados en lo sobrenatural habían oído hablar de él y su sola presencia en algún pueblo levantaba el polvo de las murmuraciones.

En los bares escondidos que solían frecuentar los cazadores, donde parecía inherente el olor a pólvora y licor barato, estos cuchicheaban ocasionalmente sobre la vida de algún viejo amigo que había fallecido o del cual no tenían noticias desde hace mucho y, en la mayoría de los casos, las lamentaciones y amenazas de muerte dirigidas hacia los demonios, en su mayoría, terminaban encaminándose hacia la mención de su nombre, por algún motivo u otro.

Con la voz baja y las cabezas juntas e inclinadas, como si temiesen ser escuchados, se rememoraba su pasado. John en sí era misterioso, así que se especulaba mucho sobre su vida _"antes de"_, como solían llamar a su pasado quienes conocían una época donde no debían dormir con un ojo abierto y un arma bajo la almohada. Se mencionaba un familiar muerto a manos de un demonio, su esposa o un padre, y un deseo de venganza que impulsaba a seguir respirando hasta destruir al responsable. Ésa era la teoría más creíble, pues muchos compartían un pasaje similar en sus vidas. Otros eran más osados y susurraban que el viejo Winchester solo mataba a los del bajo mundo porque le complacía hacerlo.

Se decía mucho sobre John Winchester, pero lo que se decía no siempre era verdad.

Los cazadores, sin embargo, podían estar seguros de dos cosas: era el mejor cazador que había pisado la tierra y le enseñó todo lo que sabía a sus dos hijos, Sam y Dean, casi tan famosos como su padre.

Aunque hubiese quienes dudaban de la veracidad de la primera afirmación, la segunda era completamente cierta. Los hermanos Winchester lo habían aprendido todo de su padre, incluyendo cómo mentir excepcionalmente.

Sam no gustaba de las mentiras, pero era un buen mentiroso. Podía aparentar que todo estaba bien aunque el mundo estuviese cayéndose a pedazos. Sin embargo, John nunca se había tragado ese cuento; el viejo tenía más de un truco para leer a sus hijos y, a pesar de que no compartía mucho tiempo con ellos, podía reconocer cuando uno estaba viéndole la cara y se atrevía a mentirle.

Sam recordaba la última vez que se había atrevido a mentirle a la cara a John Winchester. Su padre no había demorado ni dos segundos en descubrir el timo y mascullando sobre "mocosos descarados" lo encerró en su habitación sin permitirle cenar.

John Winchester nunca había sido el padre que Sam hubiese querido tener. De hecho, era la perfecta imagen de la ausente figura paterna. Después de la muerte de su madre, John se había convertido en un hombre rudo e intransigente, consumido por el ansia de venganza y para quien las cosas debían hacerse a su modo_. "La familia era lo más importante"_, decía, pero nunca parecía que realmente fuese importante para él.

Cuando Sam decidió que ya había soportado demasiado, que no seguiría los pasos de John como había hecho Dean, también había tomado una decisión. Su padre evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo y los reclamos eran una clara prueba de ello. Como siempre, Dean intentó ser el mediador, pero ninguno de ellos quiso dar su brazo a torcer.

Sam salió de la temporal residencia Winchester –una vieja casona alquilada-, azotando la puerta y gritando que nunca más volvería, porque él no sería como John. Pero hizo exactamente lo mismo que él: había puesto a Stanford por encima de su familia.

Algo que Dean nunca haría.

Su hermano había tenido que cargar con la inmensa responsabilidad que suponía ser el soporte de una familia, no económica ni física, sino emocional. Desde niño, Dean adoptó el papel de padre y madre para Sam y se convirtió en el dique que evitaba que la cordura abandonara a John. Para Dean, realmente era importante la familia, así que él entendía y apreciaba los intentos –en su mayoría infructuosos- de su padre, pese a que John había sido mucho más duro con Dean, por ser el mayor.

Sam no lo entendió hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando John murió, lo único que venía a su mente fueron los recuerdos de su complicada relación, las discusiones y sus desacuerdos. Pero también la culpa y comprensión.

Su padre siempre había intentado brindarles un poco de normalidad durante sus caóticas infancias, pero el recordatorio constante de que los monstruos dentro del armario sí existían, las mudanzas continuas y espontaneas, y las clases de manejo de armas a temprana edad –_"Por precaución, Sammy, tú sabes que debemos estar protegidos"-,_ no concordaban precisamente con las historias que oía de sus compañeros sobre sus propias familias.

Pero John, con todos sus defectos e imperfecciones, había intentado ser un buen padre. Él solo era un hombre herido por una trágica pérdida, un esposo que quería vengar la muerte de la mujer que amaba, una persona que descuidó el rumbo de su vida. Sam lo amaba y, aunque tardó casi toda su vida, aprendió a valorarlo.

Quizás era misión imposible mentirles a su padre y a su hermano, porque aunque Dean no era tan bueno reconociendo gestos o actitudes de los mentirosos, casi olía cuando alguien no era completamente sincero. Como decía muchas veces, se guiaba por su instinto. Y Sam no estaba exento a un minucioso análisis de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, Sam podía mentirse a sí mismo y repetirse, las veces que fuese necesario, la misma oración, esperando, y rogando, mediante plegarias mudas, que algún día ese mantra se hiciera realidad.

"_Mañana dolerá menos"._

Pero muchos años después, la herida de su corazón, continuaba sangrando.

* * *

_**PRÓXIMA VIÑETA: CUANDO ÉL VIVÍA**_


End file.
